


sometimes a touch is worse than a punch

by artemiswords



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Canon Universe, Drunk!Adora, F/F, Infected!Adora, Season/Series 02, a lil bit of fluff, and a tired catra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 11:12:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18636991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemiswords/pseuds/artemiswords
Summary: ***Season 2 spoilers!!!!***“I know you!” Adora laughs and points at Catra.The mop slides and she loses balance, falling backwards again.“Heeeey, Caaatra.” She says from the floor with a dumb smirk then closes her eyes.Catra’s left eye twitches.“I thought I had used the She-Ra off-switch, not the make-Adora-even-more-dumb-switch.” Catra groans and pinches the bridge of her nose.***Scorpia doesn't want her wildcat to be in danger so she goes to check out what the alarm is about. Now Catra has to take care of a floppy Adora. How hard can it be?





	sometimes a touch is worse than a punch

**Author's Note:**

> Prayer circle for the She-Ra crew to gives us a drunk!adora x catra moment in the future.  
> Meanwhile, I wrote this.

What a turn of events.

This day went from a disaster, to an almost bigger disaster (including almost death by a crazy princess’ infected sword), to a total success.

Catra finally captured Adora.

 

In normal circumstances that would already be pretty cool. But today? That was fantastic. Not only Catra just captured the Rebellion’s _mightiest_ princess but she also turned that princess into a weapon. Thanks to Entrapta’s weird First Ones infected disc.

Plus, Entrapta is going to arrive empty-handed while Catra will be bringing the Horde’s newest ultimate weapon. Not that Catra is rooting against her. If it wasn’t for her they wouldn’t even be in that amazing situation. And if they had also found the First Ones tech they were looking for Catra would be even happier. But clearly digging that giant hole in that miserable place was a waste of time. Hordak is going to see that Catra is just as useful as Entrapta.

 

Entrapta is smart enough to probably figure out a way of turning Adora to and from berserk She-Ra more easily.

Catra can already see it.

She will drop She-Ra in Bright Moon and activate the berserk mode. She-Ra will start destroying everything and everyone, and if for a miracle someone is about to stop her, Catra can just turn the berserk mode off. Those pathetic noble rebels would never hurt their precious Adora. Then when they are distracted again, Catra clicks the switch button and _boom_ , berserk She-Ra is killing everyone again.

Man, that is going to be hilarious. She almost killed her sparkly friend just today! She also almost killed Catra, which if she is going to be completely honest it had been a _tiny bit_ terrifying. Thank Hordak Scorpia jumped right in time. Catra almost thought Entrapta had tricked her and that was her plan to end her. It wouldn’t be the first time a princess betrayed her, after all.

 

Hopefully Scorpia comes back soon. If it wasn’t for the stupid railing alarm they could already be on the boat heading back to the Fright Zone. Catra was going to check out what it was about but Scorpia insisted in going because she didn’t want Catra to be in danger, or whatever. As if Catra wasn’t the one who puts others in danger.

Well, less work for her. She can use this time to think of plans on how to use her new weapon.

She can’t wait to see Shadow Weaver’s face when she sees Adora is under _her_ control. Who is the useless one now?

Speaking of Adora, maybe Catra should drag her to the boat now and leave her there, tied down just in case.

 

Catra stops staring into space and turns around.

She freezes.

Adora was just there, passed out on the floor, where did she…

“Uh, Entrapta?” Catra asks.

“She went that way.” Entrapta points with her hair to her left without taking her eyes away from her screen.

Catra groans and slides one hand down her face. She puts the sword inside a box that has her stuff in and closes it. She then walks to where Entrapta pointed. Catra thought Adora was supposed to be all floppy and passed out, not running around and making Catra’s life harder than it already is.

 

Catra enters a corridor. Still no sign of Adora. She keeps walking until she reaches a room that has no other doors. She is in there somewhere.

“Adora?” Catra shouts.

Silence.

Catra doesn’t have time for this. She wants leave this stupid place as soon as possible. She’s tired of being cold.

She hears steps coming from behind some piles of boxes and walks towards it.

Catra groans. “I know you’re in here. Stop being soー” 

Catra is about to make a turn when something wet hits her face. She flinches and sees Adora laughing and falling on the floor with a mop.

“What the fuck are you doing, Adora?” Catra shudders and wipes what she hopes is clean water from her face.

Adora gets up on her knees using the mop to stabilize herself.

“I know you!” Adora laughs and points at Catra.

The mop slides and she loses balance, falling backwards again.

“ _Heeeey, Caaatra._ ” She says from the floor with a dumb smirk then closes her eyes.

Catra’s left eye twitches.

“I thought I had used the She-Ra off-switch, not the make-Adora-even-more-dumb-switch.” Catra groans and pinches the bridge of her nose.

 

Adora opens her eyes and stares at her. She gets herself up and trips forward but Catra instinctively holds her by her arms.

“You’re mean!” Adora says in her face.

Catra scoffs. “Of course I’m mean. I’m evil! I’m part of the evil Horde, remember?”

“But you were nice before, you were, like... SO nice to me!” Adora slurs.

Her half lidded lazy eyes look nothing like the look she’s used to getting from her.

“You were nice to me too, Adora. Untilー” Catra narrows her eyes and sighs. She doesn’t have time for this. “Let’s just go.”

Catra starts to drag her towards the door but Adora doesn’t want to move her legs, apparently.

“Are you gonna stop being mean?” Adora pouts.

_Are you gonna stop being annoying?_

“Shut up, Adora. Can you fucking move?”

Adora moves her hands over Catra’s face and gasps.

“Did you get more freckles!?” She chuckles. “You’re sooo pretty!!”

Adora then reaches for Catra’s ears and her face gets _way_ too close for Catra’s own liking.

“Whaー Get off me!” Catra steps backwards and lets Adora fall to the floor. This time she hits the ground face first.

“ _OouCh!_ ”

Catra feels her face getting hot. She doesn't need this level of stress right now. She hopes Adora passes out one more time.

Instead, Adora starts to talk. Again. Does she ever shut up? Maybe if Catra hit her head really hard?

“You know,” she says, slowly turning around. “When you’re not, like, mean...” She chuckles and points her arm up, trying to aim her finger at Catra but just flailing her arm around. “You’re like... the bEST!”

She sits up and clutches at Catra’s jacket.

Catra narrows her eyes. “Then why did you try to kill me ten minutes ago?”

“WHAT?” Adora shouts and Catra winces.

Adora slowly gets up by pulling Catra’s jacket and almost dragging her down in the process.

“I’d never do that!” Her voice becomes funny, higher in pitch and almost intelligible. She reaches for Catra’s face. “You’re my best friend in the whole world!”

Catra pushes her and rolls her eyes.

“I’m your enemy.” She groans and turns around. “Let’s get back to the lab already, please?”

“TO THE LAAAAB!!!” Adora screams and zooms past Catra. She doesn’t stop until she hits the door in full speed and falls to the floor.

 Catra snorts. The rebellion’s greatest hero doesn’t know how doors work. At least she was cooperating now. Sort of.

 

Adora drags herself to the number pad next to the door and tries to reach it from the floor.

“ _Beep boop beep._ ” She sings as she clicks on the keys. The number pad light goes red.

Was the infection getting worse? Catra starts to walk towards her as she gets up.

“Stop, Adora, you don’t know the passー”

“ _Boop boop boOP BO_ OP **BOOP**.”

The light turns green and Catra stops. Adora turns to her, grinning with her arms high in the air as the door opens behind her.

“How did you know that?”

“I put in your favorite number!” She chuckles.

Both of Catra’s eyes twitch.

She takes a deep breath and is about to say something when a deafening noise almost makes her fall to the floor. She sees the corridor behind Adora has just been destroyed. More rebels attacking?

Adora turns around and runs towards the open.

“Adora, wait!”

Catra runs to the door and sees Adora laughing like an idiot trying to eat the falling snow. She also sees a giant creepy worm not too far from them.

So that explains the alarm.

“Adora! Get out of there!” Catra shouts but if Adora hears her she completely ignores it.

The worm starts to go towards her. _Fuck._

 

Catra runs to Adora and grabs her arm. She runs back but after three steps Adora, unsurprisingly, falls and now Catra is dragging who knows how many pounds of muscle against snow with a monster on their back trying to kill them.

She feels the ground shaking more and more when she stops, pulls Adora up behind her back and runs again. If they survive this Catra is going to _murder_ her.

The door is finally close enough that Catra can jump. She does and reaches the number pad before they fall. She hears the door closing behind them and pants.

It’s hard to breath with Adora still on her back. She pushes her off and gets up.

“What the fuck was that!?” Catra turns to the door and thankfully it looks intact. They are safe, for now.

“A big bug!” Adora exclaims.

Catra takes a deep breath.

It’s fine, everything’s still fine. She just has to wait until the giant bug leaves so she can make a run for the lab. If it was still intact. And while dragging Adora. Again. She feels a sharp pain in her back at the thought of that.

 

Catra turns back around. The floor is empty.

“ _UUUuuugGHH!_ Adora, I _swear_ when I find you I’m going toー”

Adora suddenly appears on top of one of the piles of boxes.

“Let’s play tag! Just like when we were kids.” She laughs.

“Adora," Catra throws her hands in the air. "We don’t have the fucking time toー”

“You’re it!” She says and jumps to a lower pile.

_Please, fall._

She doesn’t.

Catra clenches her fists and runs towards her. Maybe hitting her in the head would really be the best solution.

Catra easily climbs up over a pile. When Adora sees her she screams and jumps down, rolling around then getting up and running to the other side of the room. Oh, so now she can run?

Catra jumps from pile to pile and when she sees the opportunity she jumps on top of Adora, tackling her.

They roll around and Adora can’t stop laughing. At least one of them is having the time of their lives.

Catra pins her down to the ground.

“There, you lost. As you always did.” Catra gets up and starts to pull Adora up. “Now stop with this bullshー”

“Noooo.”

Adora reaches for her and tries to stop her. Why is Adora so fucking heavy?

“It’s nap time!” She slurs and pulls Catra down.

 

Catra falls on top of her, almost hitting her head against Adora’s. Adora wraps her arms around her, not letting her move. She tightens her hug and laughs. Catra can feel her breath on her neck.

“Just like before.” Adora whispers.

Catra is about to knee Adora so she can move when she loosens the hug and Catra raises her head. She scowls at Adora. Their faces are so close their noses almost touch.

“Your eyes are _SOOO_ pretty.” Adora chuckles.

Catra hisses and feels a hand going through her hair and stopping at her right ear.

She freezes.

She feels a knot forming in her stomach and her chest is tighter than when Adora was squeezing her five seconds ago. She wants to get up immediately and kick Adora until she starts to bleed.

Instead, she doesn’t move.

Adora smiles and starts to scratch her ear. Catra exhales and closes her eyes, relaxing for a second. Her chest and throat vibrate. She tenses up again and opens her eyes.

“I missed your _purrrrrrrs_!” Adora chuckles and makes a noise mimicking a purr. “And yooouu!”

Catra’s heart hammers inside her chest.

She hears the door opening and jumps off Adora.

 

She’s sitting on the floor, panting. Her mouth is dry and her vision is getting blurry.

“Adora! I’m here to rescue you!”

Catra hears an annoying voice and turns to see that stupid pirate guy at the door.

“Uhh... More like, I’m here to rescue you!” Adora sits up and points at him before falling on the floor laughing again.

“That doesn’t make any sense.” Pirate guy says.

Catra growls and jumps up. She starts to run towards him, fists clenched, her heart still feeling like it’s about to explode.

Pirate guy widens his eyes.

“Wait, what are youー”

She extends her claws, screams and jumps, tackling him. She scratches his coat, his chest, his arms, his hands, his faceー

“Not the face!” He screams and kicks Catra off him. He gets up and takes a few steps backwards putting his fists up.

Catra hears a loud noise in the distance. Pirate guy turns around then shouts something and starts to run towards the lab.

 

She gets up and is about to run after him when she feels a weight almost dragging her down.

“Let’s, like, let’s not fight today.” Adora is half on the floor half on Catra, holding her by her waist.

Catra kicks Adora off her.

“Don’t fucking touch me!” Catra growls and crouches next to her.

She puts one knee on Adora’s chest and grabs her by the collar with one hand. She raises the other hand in the air and extends her claws.

Catra can end Adora’s life right here, right now if she wants to. She is in control. She’s the Horde’s second-in-command, she made Shadow Weaver her prisoner and she is about to make She-Ra her pet.  

Catra’s hands shake. She hasn’t been this angry since, sinceー

“Oooh, pointy!” Adora tries to reach for Catra’s claws.

Catra exhales and relaxes her grip on Adora.

She leans in closer and reaches for her face, and her claws retract before she can think of retracting them.

Adora's face is cold. Why was she the only one dumb enough to not wear winter clothes?

Adora leans into the touch, smiling and closing her eyes. Were her cheeks this pink already? She puts her hand over Catra’s.

“I hate you.” Catra whispers. She doesn’t know if Adora hears it, she doesn’t move.

Adora then opens her eyes and blows a raspberry.

 

Catra groans and gets up. She strains to pull Adora up and on her back, then looks around for any signs of giant killing bugs but doesn’t see anything.

“Yaaaay piggyback ride with my Catraaa!!”

She needs to focus. She would run to the lab, grab the swー

“Your hair is, like, SO soft.”

“ _Shut up,_ Adora.” Catra groans.

She would grab the sword, and then run with Scorpia and Entrapta to the boat. The infected disc was still safe in her pocket. Everything is going to work out.

 

Except, nothing works out.

 

When the door of the lab opens Catra sees Scorpia and pirate guy fighting for the sword, Sparkles running from one of the giant bugs, Entrapta rolling around inside a weird gray bubble, and arrow boy jumping straight at her.

 

The rest of the mess gets even messier.

 

It ends with Catra, Scorpia and Entrapta back on the boat, alive, heading back to the Horde. Catra is even colder than before, her head throbs, pulsating in a constant rhythm, and she is probably developing a cold. Scorpia is wrapped in a blanket with her, talking about bowling, or board games, or something like that. Honestly, she zoned out a while ago.

The good news: Entrapta did find First Ones tech somehow during the whole confusion. Hordak wouldn’t be mad, at least. The bad news: Catra lost the infected disc, the sword, and... Adora. Again.

 

Catra thinks of the look Adora gave her once the disc broke and she snapped out of her floppiness. The lazy dumb eyes switched to that familiar intense gaze Catra knew so well but couldn’t bother to try to figure it out. She thinks of She-Ra’s maniac glee while almost killing her and wonders how much control Adora actually had, and if she enjoyed any part of that. She wonders how “floppy” Adora actually was and if she wasn’t just messing with Catra to gain enough time for her friends to come help her.

Catra feels the ghost of Adora’s touch on her right ear and shudders. She hugs her knees closer to her chest and wonders if Adora is going to remember anything from today.

 

Catra wants to forget.

 

**Author's Note:**

> It's been 84 years since I wrote something but I had a 3am inspiration moment for this one shot and finished it today!!
> 
> Feel free to go scream at me on [tumblr](http://artemisbye.tumblr.com) @artemisbye or here in the comments!!


End file.
